Susan's Story
by Becca Murphy
Summary: Susan Bones wants Ron Weasley to like her. She thinks he is the only guy for her is that so?


Title- Susan's Story Rating-Pg Summary- Susan Bones wants Ron Weasley to like her. She thinks he is the only guy for her is that so? Disclaimer-All these characters are from the Harry Potter books. They belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
That Weasley Kid  
  
Ron will never like me, thought Susan as she sat on her bed in the girl's dormitory. Ron Weasley was all she could think about. At that time Hannah Abbot had walked in. Hannah was a prefect. Susan wished Hannah would just go away so she could just sit there and think about Ron. Susan sighed.  
  
"Hey Susan, Your thinking about that Weasley kid again aren't you," Hannah asked. Hannah one of Susan's best friend. She could always tell when Susan was thinking about Ron. She could tell because Susan would always be smiling, She would start to blush. And she would look as though nothing could ever go wrong again.  
  
"His name isn't that Weasley kid. His name is Ron," Susan sighed. I hate it when she does that. But on the bright side at least I don't have to tell her when I'm upset. "But yes I was thinking about him," Susan replied. "I don't know why I even think about him. It's not as if he will ever like me."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about," Hannah asked. Hannah knew exactly what Susan meant. Hannah and Susan both knew that the only girl Ron had ever noticed was Hermione. And it was not likely to change. Hannah wished Susan would just act Ron out. But Susan would never do that she's too shy.  
  
Susan didn't answer right away; she was looking out the window starring at Ron who was outside talking to Hermione Granger. "Well think about it. The only person he will ever notice is Hermione Granger. And yet I wonder how. Have you ever realized how she treats him? All she is a know it all. And she's very bossy too."  
  
Hannah looked very confused and looked out the window with Susan. Hermione was trying to study and started to yell at Ron for talking to her. Hannah as well as Susan did not understand why Hermione was studying. It was only the first day of school "Well I guess she is kind of rude to him. But maybe he likes that she acts like that."  
  
I would never treat him like that, Susan thought, How could he like being treat like that?  
  
Susan and Hannah just stood there watching Hermione and Ron. A few seconds later they heard Ernie and Justin calling for them. "Susan, Hannah come we have to get to Herbology you don't want to be late." Susan and Hannah walked down the steps into the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
" Hi Ernie, Hi Justin," Susan and Hannah said at the same time. They replied, "Hi Susan, Hi Hannah."  
  
Justin looked at Susan for a second. He could tell that something was wrong. "Whats wrong Susan?" Justin has been worried about Susan for some time.  
  
She wasn't paying attention. "What- oh nothing's wrong." Susan smiled at Justin. Justin started to blush. Justin is so obvious. How dumb does he think I am? I can tell that he likes me. Well at least some one likes me. I just wish it were Ron.  
  
All four of them were walking down the steps to the entrance hall so they could go outside to Herbology class. And it turned out this year they had Herbology with the Gryffindor. Susan was extremely excited. This was because Ron was in Gryffindor. Sadly Hermione was too. I don't care that Ron doesn't like me. Susan thought. I just wish he would notice me. Plus maybe Justin will ask me out. At that thought Susan wasn't paying attention and walked straight in to Ron. Hermione wasn't with him. Susan knocked Ron's books onto the floor. Susan bent down to pick the books up and he bent down at the same time. His hand met her hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Susan--," Susan started to say.  
  
But Ron interrupted, " I know who you are your Susan Bones. You're in Hufflepuff. You are friends with Justin, Hannah, and Ernie."  
  
Susan was very confused about all this. The one person she really liked and thought he knew nothing about her knew tons about her. "Umm.how do you know all this about me?"  
  
Ron didn't answer right away he just stood there and stared at her. "I know a lot more then you think I do"  
  
Susan laughed as he said that. "Oh. Umm. Well that's nice. Well I better get to Herbology." Susan said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Susan wait," Ron called. "Would you mind if I walked to Herbology with you?"  
  
Susan blushed. I can't believe this, Susan thought, The one person that I truly love wants to walk to class with me. "Umm. If you want too."  
  
Ron looked into her eyes. Then finally he spoke. "Do you know that you're blushing?" Ron and Susan laughed together. At that time Ron put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Susan was so happy that Ron asked her to walk to class with him. But now she felt so bad. What about Justin? He's so nice to me. And so sweet, I don't know what to do know. I think now I may even liked Justin. But Ron seems to know so much about me. Which is weird. I can't wait to tell Hannah. Susan smiled at that thought. Hannah would be so happy for Susan.  
  
I am definitely doing a sequel to this. But reviews would really come in handy for this. And I did this all in one day. So just tell me if you like it. 


End file.
